


Cannon Fodder

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of questionable Morals, Established Dogma/Reader, Established Relationship, Former Jedi Reader, Jedi Reader, M/M, Mandalorian Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: During Umbara, you've had enough of Krell, and argue with Dogma about self-worth.





	Cannon Fodder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creativeone298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeone298/gifts).



> this was a tumblr prompt for 'self-indulgent dogmaxreader' and I went very self indulgent and now it may end up a series and it's ct-hardcase's fault.
> 
> Minor unnecessary information about this universe: Reader is a former Jedi, Mandalorian, and Mace's former Padawan. Chubby!Clones/Chubby!Dogma-with-self-esteem-issues-bc-of-Kaminoans'-strive-for-Perfection for D A Y S. More info will be added should I continue this in a series lmao

You really hated Krell, at this point. You knew hating was something the Jedi Order frowned upon, but you weren't a Jedi anymore. You were also five minutes away from stabbing Krell in the neck. What was worse, he was getting your _husband_ to see things his way.

“Dogma... I swear to _fuck_ , if you think this is okay, I'm going to sit on you until you see otherwise!” You snarled, and all of Torrent Company scrambled to stand at attention. It was interesting to see that Dogma was the only one who didn't, but you weren't surprised. You spent weeks after your relationship began to convince Dogma to stop being a perfect soldier around you.

“Oh, come _on_ , Commander, it's not like it's _wrong_.” Dogma replied, “We're just cannon fodder to everyone.” Your nostrils flared as you breathed out a sharp breath through your nose. You stormed up to him, and stared him in the eyes.

“Say that. _Again_.” You hissed, “I _dare you_.” Dogma's expression softened.

“[reader], you know it's true.” He said softly.

“What about me?” You demanded, “I'm the washed up ex-Jedi who fucked up. Am I just cannon fodder, too? Because I was told that I still had an obligation to aide the war efforts, merely because I'm Force sensitive. Am I cannon fodder?”

“Of course not!” Some of the others piped up, but you held your hand up, silencing them while never taking your eyes off of Dogma's.

“ _Answer me_ , Uj'ika.” You told the taller man. Dogma sighed.

“You know you're not.”

“And neither are you.”

“... Did he just call Dogma what I think he called him?” Hardcase asked, and you rolled your eyes, turning to the group as a whole.

“Yes, Hardcase, I called him cupcake. Big fuckin' deal, considering we're husbands.” You replied, and most of the small group of clones stared at the two of you. “What?”

“Dogma... got married?” Jesse asked, confused.

“Yeah, and?” Kix asked, “Didn't you know?”

“What!?” Jesse looked at his friend. “You knew!?”

“I was there.” Kix replied, “I was one of the witnesses.”

“So was I.” Tup nodded, grinning. “General Skywalker was grinning like a lunatic when [reader] asked him to witness the ceremony, so the Republic's standards were met, not just [reader]'s Mandalorian ones.”

“And it was very nice.” You nodded, “Now! Krell is a sick fucking bag of dicks, so what're we gonna do to stop him?” Dogma snorted.

“Call for backup?” Tup asked.

“Comms are out.” Fives reminded.

“Commit treason?” Dogma suggested, and you grinned.

“Uj'ika, you might be on to something.” You shoved an extra ration bar at him. “By the way, I know you skipped last meal, so _eat_ you asshole.” Dogma rolled his eyes, but took the ration bar.

“Yes'sir.”

“Commander, can we stay with you?” Hardcase asked, “Can we transfer? I like you.” You laughed at that, nodding.

“Sure, Hardcase, you just gotta convince Skywalker to let you all go.”

“... Damn.”

 


End file.
